Bubble Bubble Luffy
by PaperFox19
Summary: A story where Luffy eats the Bubble Bubble Fruit Logia model, and is raised by marines but escapes to live his dream as a pirate. Warning Yaoi. Do not read if you do not like Yaoi in later chapters
1. Intro

I do not own any anime nor do i make money off this or any fanfic

Warning Yaoi in later chapters do not read if you do not like yaoi

if you do like yaoi please read and review

Bubble Bubble Luffy

When Luffy met Shanks het ate the bubble bubble fruit logia model. His body can turn into bubbles. His grandfather saw potential in Luffy's abilities, after Ace went on his pirate journey, Garp took Luffy to a marine base to train him as a marine. Luffy didn't want to be there, He wanted the freedom of being a pirate he wanted to be the pirate king.

Only one marine approved of Luffy's dream. Meon is a marine who ate the Paw Paw Fruit Neko Model. He told Luffy to believe in his dream and grow stronger. He helped Luffy train and learn the Rokushiki, the 6 powers. Meon explained to Luffy that with his logia powers he could take the 6 powers farther.

Luffy may have not been the smartest cookie, but when it came to instinct and wild ideas Luffy was the best.

Luffy created a few combat abilities. With learning the Finger Pistol, he created the bubble pistol. At close range the bubbles Luffy created couldn't pierce through a person's body, not even at long range however it can hurt fellow logia users. With learning Iron Body Luffy created bubbles as hard as steel, he calls it bubble cannon. He uses this ability with the Tempest kick, along with creating the ability Tempest bubbles. These bubbles could pierce through someone's body and do a lot of damage. Luffy could also catch people in bubbles and use Iron body to trap them inside it. He called it Bubble catcher. With learning the moon walk and the paper art he created Bubble walker and the floating bubbles. The bubbles allowed Luffy to temporarily fly or float so long as he doesn't touch water or run out of energy. When Luffy learned the Shave ability he could move at very high speeds. With this he learned to leave behind bubbles that looked like him. These bubbles couldn't move or talk but they were a good distraction. He called it double bubble.

These were mainly fighting techniques but Luffy found and created many fun abilities to use. When Luffy was ready to escape from his life as a Marine, he asked Meon for help.

"Help me."

"No."

"Help me."

"No."

"Help me."

"No."

"Help me."

"No."

"Help me."

"No."

"Help me."

"No!"

"Please!" Luffy begged his eyes shining.

"No Luffy, look I think your dream of becoming the pirate king is great, but if you want to escape this base you will have to do it on your own." Luffy floated around Meon. Meon was in his 50s but he looked 30. His hair was white and he was a good height.

"But you can use your power and get me out of here." Meon popped Luffy's bubble and he fell onto the floor.

"My power is dangerous Luffy, my paw paw fruit isn't refined like others. If I used it to help you escape you would be wounded for three days that's if you landed somewhere safe."

"What if I use my Iron Body?"

"No Luffy drop it." Meon snapped. Luffy looked a little hurt. Meon sighed. "Luffy get your things I will help you." Luffy jumped in joy and ran off.

'That boy will be the death of me.' Meon thought. He went to the kitchen and mixed some ingredients together. He mashed the ingredients into a powder. His arm transformed into a massive cat paw. He put some of the powder onto the paw. He led Luffy to the center of the marine base. "Luffy put up a bubble barrier around yourself." Luffy did.

"Paw Paw Cat Nip Hurricane." The powder was sent flying and filled the entire base. The powder caused the marines sleep. Meon took Luffy out of the base. "Alright Luffy I should be able to send you to an island that's deserted."

"Sweet." Luffy said.

"Just be strong Luffy and don't ever stop following your dream." Luffy smiled at him and nodded.

"Now Paw Paw Launcher." Luffy got ready. "Iron Body."

Luffy vanished in a swirl of wind. "Be safe Luffy, though knowing you, you will get in trouble as soon as you land."

Luffy flew far, he held his Iron Body as wind whipped around his body. Luffy saw the island drawing closer; he increased the strength of his Iron body. Luffy hit the island and made a massive crater. Luffy stood up his body only slightly damaged.

"I'm going to be king of the pirates." Luffy shouted.

To be continued


	2. Luffy the Pirate

I do not own any anime nor do i make money off this or any fanfic

Warning Yaoi in later chapters do not read if you do not like yaoi

if you do like yaoi please read and review

Bubble Bubble Luffy

Chapter 1 Luffy the Pirate

Alvida and her pirate crew had docked on their secret island hiding spot. Koby had his escape boat built on the other side of it. Koby was fixing up the small boat, he desperately wanted to leave Alvida's pirate crew. Luckily for him the other pirates had found a barrel of alcohol and were getting wasted.

"I'm leaving I'm definitely leaving." Koby said has packed up a few supplies and placed them in the boat. "Now to escape before Alvida comes looking for me."

"Hey Koby what do you think you're doing?" One of Alvida's pirates said and ran over to him with 2 others. "Yer not planning on leaving are you?"

"And look here he's got stuff from the ship too." One of the pirates said with a smirk.

"Oh Alvida is going to whip your little ass." Another pirate said with a large grin. Just as one of the pirates grabbed Koby Luffy made his appearance.

"Oh hey pirates." Luffy said with a grin.

"Shit what's another pirate doing here."

"Who cares get him." A pirate said and all three jumped at Luffy with swords. The three stabbed Luffy and Luffy laughed his body burst into many bubbles and reformed behind the pirates. Luffy smirked as the other pirates cursed. "Bubble Catcher." Bubbles appeared in Luffy's hand and with a wave of his hand the bubbles left and expanded capturing the pirates.

"What the…? How did you do that?" Koby shouted.

"My name's Luffy, I'm a bubble man." Luffy said creating bubbles.

"Wow you're a devil fruit user…cool." Koby said a light blush on his cheeks. "My name's Koby."

"Oh ok Koby are you with these guys?" Luffy asked pointing to the pirates trying to get out of the bubbles.

"No I'm not I swear." Koby said and then proceeded to tell Luffy how he came to be a part of Alvida's crew. "I never even wanted to be a pirate I actually wanna be a marine."

"Well then it looks like our dreams got switched, I wanted to be a pirate and got taken in by the marines." Luffy said with a laugh.

"You were a marine really?" Koby shouted really surprised.

"Yeah I was but like you being a pirate it wasn't my dream. My dream is to become the pirate king." Luffy shouted the last part.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The two boys turned to see Alvida. "I don't know who you are but you will never gonna find one piece, cause I'm going to kill you right now."

"Hey Koby, who's the cow?" Everyone was shocked. Alvida was about to snap but then laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you got some nerve kid everyone knows I'm the most beautiful woman on the whole seas. My boys know it right Koby." Alvida said with a smile. "Who am I?"

Koby shook. 'It's now or never.'

"The ugliest cow on the whole ocean." Koby shouted and Luffy laughed. Alvida and her pirates gasped and then Alvida shook in furry. "And when I become a marine I'm gonna capture you." She raised her club. Luffy took off his hat and held it close. "You did good Koby now let me help you out."

"Iron Body!" Luffy spoke and Alvida swung her bat down and the bat broke over Luffy's head and Luffy laughed not feeling a thing.

Luffy pulled his arm back and a bubble formed in front of his palm. "Bubble bubble cannon." Luffy thrust his arm forward and shot the bubble at Alvida with an impressive force. The bubble hit Alvida in the gut and sent her flying. "Hey pirates, Koby's not a part of your crew anymore you got that." The guys in the bubbles nodded their heads.

Luffy jumped into the boat. "And we are taking this boat." Koby got in and the two left the island. Koby stood up and shouted. "I'm going to be a marine!"

Luffy laughed and got up. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

The two shared a laugh and began to sail away.

To be continued


	3. The Pirate Hunter Zoro

I do not own any anime nor do i make money off this or any fanfic

Warning Yaoi in later chapters do not read if you do not like yaoi

if you do like yaoi please read and review

Chapter 2 The Pirate hunter Zoro

Luffy and Koby sailed away from the island and towards the marine base.

"You must have eaten the Bubble Bubble fruit…Incredible!" Koby spoke. "But Luffy, if you're going after the One Piece, that means you'll have to enter the Grand Line."

"Yep!" Luffy said with a grin.

"You know they call it the Pirate Graveyard." Koby said his body shaking.

"That's why I am going to assemble a super crew." Luffy turned to Koby. "Hey, that guy who's imprisoned at this marine base, what was his name again?"

"Roronoa Zoro!" Koby asked shocked.

Luffy grinned. "If he's a good guy, I'll let him join my crew."

"Luffy you're crazy! You were a marine you should know how dangerous pirate hunters can be, and Zoro is a demon among them."

"He he sounds cool."

"Luffy he's a pirate hunter, and you are a pirate, pirate hunters don't mix with pirates."

"Well I haven't decided to let him join my crew I have to meet him first, but when we get to the base we have to be careful I just busted out of the marine life I don't wanna get thrown back in."

"Luffy this is a bad idea on many levels. This guy Zoro was put in prison for a reason…"

"Hmm, Nah it will be okay…" Luffy said with a smile. Koby started to cry tears of fear. 'Luffy is crazy, so crazy.'

Luffy and Koby landed on the marine base town, and Luffy was impressed that Koby got them there so easily, and Koby berated Luffy on his carefree nature. Luffy brushed it off as his stomach growled. Luffy and Koby got some food.

Koby was amazed when Luffy ate and drank; he had never seen anyone eat so much. Luffy's body didn't expand or nothing he was like a bottomless pit. Luffy noticed how scared people were at the mention of Zoro and the mention of the marine in charge of this base Morgan. Luffy knew of him, he rose through the ranks quickly because of his alleged capture of captain Kuro.

He also knew him by his name "Axe Hand Morgan." As far as his quality as a marine, Luffy didn't know much but by the looks of the people there was something up. Luffy decided to find Zoro sooner rather than later.

Luffy made bubbles appear and he used them as steps. He looked over the wall and saw Zoro tied up to the pole. "So that's the demon huh? Hmm I could easily untie him and get him out of there easily."

"That's suicide!" Koby Screamed. "If you let him loose He'll kill us the wreck the town!"

"Hey Kid!" Zoro shouted. Koby yelped and Luffy looked at him questioningly. "Come over here and untie me. I've been here for 9 days and can't take it anymore." Zoro said a grin on his lips.

"Hey he's smiling." Luffy spoke.

"I'll make it worth your while. I'll capture someone with a big price on their head and give all the bounty to you. I am a man of my word trust me."

"Don't do it Luffy, he'll kill us the second he's free." Koby shouted.

"He won't kill us. He couldn't, I wouldn't let him!" Luffy said with a smile. Zoro was shocked and his eyes narrowed at the straw hat boy. Koby was freaking out so bad he didn't notice a latter land next to him. A little girl came up and Shh'ed the two boys who stared at her with confusion. The girl entered the court yard and Koby shouted at her.

"Whadda you want?" Zoro asked blood dripping down his face. "Get lost! Do you want to be killed?"

The little girl ignored his words. "I made these rice balls for you, I thought you might need some food." The girl moved closer to Zoro. "It's the first time I made them…"

"I'm not hungry!" Zoro lied. "Now beat it and take the stuff with you."

The girl got sad. "B-but…"

"I don't want it so get lost, or I will stomp you to death."

"Roronoa Zoro! You shouldn't pick on little girls, I'll tell my daddy on you." Helmeppo, captain Morgan's son came into the yard in his fancy clothes.

"Who's that weirdo?"

"He must be a high ranking marine now the little girl will be safe." Koby said and Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think so." Luffy mumbled.

"Hmpf! Well if it isn't the idiot son living off his daddy's wealth."

Helmeppo raised his hand to his ear. "Did you just call me an idiot? You best hold your tongue or you will lose it..."

Helmeppo took the girls rice ball and ate it the girl cried out her protests. Helmeppo gagged. "This is disgusting there's sugar on it…"

"But I like sweets so I thought sugar would be better."

Helmeppo grabbed the rice balls and stomped the balls into the dirt. "Stop please your ruining them."

"How evil…" Koby whispered. Luffy was ready to strike but the girl was at risk. Helmeppo mocked the girls cooking. The girl started crying.

"Oh stop your crying, this is why I hate kids." Helmeppo pointed to the sign in the yard. "It's your own fault can't you read the sign."

The sign read "Anyone aiding the prisoner shall be found guilty of the crimes they have committed. –Captain Morgan"

"I'm sure you heard how scary my daddy is, if you were an adult you would be put to death." He pointed to the marine with him. "Throw the brat over the wall."

"B-b-but…"

"I'm ordering you to do it, are you going to disobey an order from me, I'll tell my daddy on you."

"Yes sir right away." The marine said in a panic. The marine grabbed the girl and through her over the fence. Luffy moved fast. "Bubble Bubble Catcher…" The girl was caught in a large bubble and floated safe to the ground. The bubble popped and the girl ran back to the village crying.

Helmeppo left laughing about his deal with Zoro. Once he was gone Luffy entered the yard.

"You still here better not let Captain Morgan catch you…"

"Hey I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew…"

"Ha as if I'd lower myself to become a pirate…"

"Hey being a pirate is my dream what's wrong with that."

"I guess nothing but I have my own dream to follow, even if you untie me I won't join your crew."

"Well I haven't decided on asking you yet…" Luffy said with a grin. Zoro looked at Luffy in shock. "They say you have a bad reputation, not that I really mind."

Zoro chuckled. "Bad reputation huh, look strawhat boy I will get out of here, the captain's idiot son promised me, one month and I'm free."

"Wow you're really tough, I don't think I could last a week without food let alone a bath they are so fun…"

'What a weird kid…' Zoro thought. "Go look for your crew elsewhere I'm not interested."

"Hey before you go pick that up for me…" Zoro said and looked at the ruined rice ball.

"Are you sure it's mostly dirt?"

"Yes just hurry up." Zoro opened his mouth and Luffy fed him. Zoro choked as he swallowed it all. He coughed. "I told you it was mostly dirt."

"Hey tell the kid the rice balls were good…"

Luffy smiled at him and left. Luffy told the girl that Zoro ate her rice balls and liked them, she was very happy. She told the two how Zoro was imprisoned because of her, for saving her.

"So he's not really a bad guy after all…"

"Then why are the marines doing this to him…? It doesn't make sense…" Koby said angrily. "Luffy are these really how marines act tell me…?"

"No but a dangerous person with power can do horrible things, this Captain Morgan is messing with the marines of this base."

They heard shouting and saw people bowing their heads to Captain Morgan's son. "And here's the other rotten egg."

Helmeppo was bragging how Zoro was going to be executed in 3 days. "3 days? Didn't you make a promise to him?"

"Oh that, that promise was a joke. He's a stupid beast for believing it."

Luffy snapped and punched him hard. Helmeppo went flying and hit a wall. Everyone stared in shock. "A beast? You call him a beast for believing you, you are an insect… barely even a worm."

Koby ran up to him. "Luffy you have to stop I thought you wanted to lay low."

"Koby I have decided, I'm going to ask Zoro to join my crew."

"Ehhhhh!"

To be continued…


	4. Luffy Saves Zoro

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi in later chapters

Pairing:Luffy/?

Do not read if you do not like

Bubble Bubble Luffy chapter 3

Last time

Helmeppo was bragging how Zoro was going to be executed in 3 days. "3 days? Didn't you make a promise to him?"

"Oh that, that promise was a joke. He's a stupid beast for believing it."

Luffy snapped and punched him hard. Helmeppo went flying and hit a wall. Everyone stared in shock. "A beast? You call him a beast for believing you, you are an insect… barely even a worm."

Koby ran up to him. "Luffy you have to stop I thought you wanted to lay low."

"Koby I have decided, I'm going to ask Zoro to join my crew."

"Ehhhhh!"

Now

Helmeppo ran for his life. "Daddy!"

At the Marine Base

"I am the greatest…" Captain Morgan said with a laugh. "My word is law, anyone who deifies me is a traitor, and all traitors will die."

Helmeppo came running in. "Daddy there's someone I want you to kill right now!"

In the courtyard

Zoro was having a memory. 'Your weak Zoro nothing ever changes…' Zoro's eyes shot open and Luffy was standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" Zoro growled. "I already told you I don't want to be a pirate."

"I'm Luffy, I want you to join my crew…"

"I've told you clearly…"

"If I loosen your ropes, you are going to join my pirate crew…" Luffy smiled. "Okay?"

"No it's not ok…I have things I have to do…my goal to become the world's greatest swordsman…I won't become a pirate…"

"What's the difference? Lot's of people believe you have a bad reputation."

"That's got nothing to do with me…" Zoro looked at him straight in the eye. "I haven't done a single thing I've ever regretted, and I don't plan to in the future…"

Zoro sighed. "I won't become a pirate…"

Luffy frowned. "I don't care you are going to join my crew."

"Don't decide for yourself…" Zoro snapped.

"Hey you use a sword right?"

"Well if I wasn't tied up I'd show you, but that idiot son took…"

"Great! I get your swords back you will join my crew."

"Hey you can't…" Zoro snapped.

Luffy smiled and turned towards the base. "It's there right…hehe…the world's greatest swordsman that would be the perfect addition to my crew."

"You don't get it do you I won't…huh?" Luffy was gone in a flash. "Damn it where did he go…?"

Luffy used Shave to search room after room. Marines he passed felt nothing the brush of wind as he passed. Finally he found Helmeppo's pink room. "Oh hey those must be Zoro's swords, hmm does he have more than one…oh well I'll just have to take them all."

-On the top of the marine base-

Helmeppo was crying and wailing about how Luffy hit him. The other marines could see Morgan's anger spike. "Quit your whining…" He hit Helmeppo and sent him to the ground. "Now then I heard there was a little rat in the execution yard today, was it taken care of…?"

"Oh well I believe so…"

"Grr…you there go into the village find the girl and kill her…"

One of the marine's gasped. "But sir she's just a little girl…"

Morgan wasted no time and cut the man down.

"Daddy you killed him…" Helmeppo screamed.

"My word is law, anyone who breaks the law will die…"

"Captain there's someone in the execution yard…"

"What…? I am surrounded by traitors and fools…" Morgan led his men to the court yard where Koby was trying to free Zoro.

"Listen I need your help…"

"Are you crazy or something get out of here…"

"Please you have to help Luffy…" Koby said undoing one knot. "I'm not asking you to become a pirzate or anything but what the marines are doing is wrong."

"Look all I have to do is last 10 days…"

"Actually Helmeppo was planning to execute you in 3 days but he decided to kill you today."

"What?"

"Yeah he was making fun of you so Luffy went and hit him…" Koby frowned. "And he wanted to lay low to…"

"He really did that…"

Bang

Koby got hit with a bullet and Zoro's eyes widened. "Hey kid hey…" His head turned to see Morgan behind a wall of marines with guns.

Koby clutched his wounded shoulder. 'Luffy is this really what the marines are like…?'

"Roronoa Zoro today you are going to die…"

"No…" His memories flashed.

"Men take aim…"

Luffy opened the window of Helmeppo's room. "Why is Koby?" His eyes narrowed. "Shave…"

Luffy vanished and was in front of Zoro and Koby in an instant. "How did he…?"

"Fire!"

"Bubble Bubble Wall…" Luffy waved his hands bubbles flying and joining together and took the form of a wall. The bullets hit the wall unable to pass through. Luffy smirked. "That won't work…" Luffy said laughing.

"What the…?"

"What is he?"

"How did he do that?"

"A devil fruit user…" Morgan growled.

"Just who are you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy the future King of the Pirates…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Lemon Frot Language Oral

Pairing:Luffy/Zoro

Do not read if you do not like

Bubble Luffy Chapter 4

Last Time

Luffy opened the window of Helmeppo's room. "Why is Koby?" His eyes narrowed. "Shave…"

Luffy vanished and was in front of Zoro and Koby in an instant. "How did he…?"

"Fire!"

"Bubble Bubble Wall…" Luffy waved his hands bubbles flying and joining together and took the form of a wall. The bullets hit the wall unable to pass through. Luffy smirked. "That won't work…" Luffy said laughing.

"What the…?"

"What is he?"

"How did he do that?"

"A devil fruit user…" Morgan growled.

"Just who are you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy the future King of the Pirates…"

Now

Zoro was completely shocked. "King of the Pirates do you even know what you're saying?"

"King of the pirates means King of the Pirates it's the ultimate freedom…" Luffy said and took the swords and held them out to Zoro. "Even the freedom to follow your dreams…"

The green haired man grinned and chuckled. "Your right be it demon or pirate I have a dream to complete. I'll join you but if joining you causes me to stray from my dream, I'll kill you…"

Luffy grinned. "You can try…" Luffy's bubble wall split up and a few bubbles shot out to destroy the ropes that bound him. Zoro took up his swords and glared at the marines. The men stepped back in fear.

"Luffy are these really what marines are like?" Koby said as he hung his head low and gripped his wound.

"No Koby, a bad leader can turn even the greatest of men bad…" Luffy turned to look at him and smiled. "I know some pretty honorable marines trust me, and I can see these men's spirits have been broken by fear of that man…"

Captain Morgan stepped up. "I know you, your that special logia marine everyone has heard rumors of…"

Luffy glared at him. "Oh yes Monkey D. Luffy…" Captain Morgan laughed. "I have no idea why you are helping this trash, but you should not call yourself a pirate, unless you're a traitor to the marines…" Captain Morgan had a dangerous look on his face. "Ahahaha this is perfect not only will I have the honor of putting the pirate hunter Zoro down, but to capture a traitor as well, my rank will be raised for sure…"

The bubble man glared and his anger was visible by a twitch. "You disgust me, to think a man such as you has come so far in the marines it's truly a disgrace…" Luffy pointed a finger at him. "This will be my last act as a marine I'm taking you down…"

Captain Morgan laughed. "Men arrested these fools." His men drew their swords and Luffy just grinned. "I will take care of this Bubble Bubble Catcher!" The bubbles flew out bypassing Captain Morgan. The men tried to swing and cut the bubbles but they dodged. They rose up and expanded and the men were caught inside the bubbles their weapons left on the ground.

"You idiots how could you be caught so easily…" He turned to Luffy. "You little brat don't you know who I am…" He pointed up at his statue. "You see that that's a sign of my power and authority. I am Axe Hand Morgan, I caught the dangerous Captain Kuro, My power and skill is not matched by anyone on this island…"

Luffy thought this guy was an idiot. He turned to look at the statue and held his palm out to it. "Bubble Bubbler Cannon…" A bubble formed in Luffy's hand and boom it fired and hit the statue and turned it to rubble. The marine's jaws dropped.

"You little brat I will kill you…" Morgan rushed at Luffy arm drawn ready to swing down and chop Luffy up.

"No you won't I'm gonna beat you up…You will pay for making Koby doubt his dream for even a second…" Luffy's arms dispersed into a bunch of bubbles. "Bubble Bubble Puncher…" He made a punching motion and the bubbles flew at great speed. Morgan was hit hard again and again and was sent flying into a wall. The bubbles continued to hit Morgan and soon the unconscious beaten up man was punched through the thick wall of the base.

"Ahh that felt good…" Luffy said as his arm reformed.

"Damn you what have you done…" Luffy and Zoro turned to see Koby taken hostage. Helmeppo held a gun to his head. "You hurt my daddy I will make you pay for that…" He tossed over a pair of sea stone hand cuffs. "Put those on or the kid dies…"

"No Luffy don't do it, I want to become a true marine I won't be afraid to die for it…" Koby yelled and Luffy grinned.

"Well you heard him…" Luffy closed his eyes and took a step forward. "Zoro…"

Helmeppo gulped as Zoro appeared behind him looking quite pissed. Helmeppo screamed as Zoro cut through his gone and gave him a sock to the face for good measure. "Well that made me feel a little better are you ok kid…?"

Koby nodded. Luffy made the catcher bubbles pop, and the other marines were free. Zoro sheathed his swords. The marines cheered at the loss of their tyrant leader. Luffy led Koby to the most senior member who was now in charge of the base.

"This guy wants to join the marines, I think you should have room for him…" Luffy said with a grin.

"Yes sir…" The man saluted.

"Now now I'm not a marine anymore, but I would like a favor…"

—-Scene Break—

Luffy and Zoro were now at the little girl's family's restaurant. A stack of plates a mile high. "Ahh that was good I'm glad I got to eat after so long…"

"What that's it I can still keep eating…" Luffy said as he stuffed his mouth with more food.

"Well forgive me for not being a bottomless pit like you…" Zoro looked at Luffy as a question came to mind. "So anyway Luffy who's all in the crew…?"

"Huh…" Luffy replied as he sat the now empty plate down on his pile.

"I mean when do I meet the rest of the crew…"

"It's just you and me so far…" Luffy said with a grin and gave a big thumbs up. Zoro did a facepalm. "At least tell me you have a ship…"

"Not yet all I have is the ship me and Koby took to get here…"

'What the hell kinda crazy crew did I sign up for…?' Zoro thought. But he couldn't help but grin. 'Well I guess things won't be boring…'

"So Luffy do you think the marines will keep their word?"

"Who knows, I asked them to give us 2 days to prepare to leave, and I did ask them not to give any names about the incident but it will all work out…"

"Well you certainly don't have a shortage of optimism. So this crew how big is it going to be…?"

"Hmm I want a crew of at least 10 people…I want a musician, a cook, a navigator…"

"Wait a minute you don't know how to navigate…?"

"No do you…?" Luffy asked looking excited to know.

"No not a bit…" Zoro said blushing. The little girl came up. "He said he got lost on the wrong ship and got stranded here…"

Zoro cursed and Luffy started laughing. "Shut it bubble head…" He grabbed Luffy and accidently knocked over the table causing the remaining food and drink to spill on them. "Damn it…"

"Oh my, what a mess…"

"Sorry…" Zoro said blushing at letting his emotions get the better of him. "It's alright but you two should wash up, our home is right upstairs, feel free to use it to freshen up…" The kind woman spoken and the two males nodded.

Zoro and Luffy went upstairs and found the bathroom easily. The two stripped out of their soiled clothes and placed them in a basket. Zoro turned and his jaw dropped. Luffy was gorgeous slim firm muscles, smooth hairless body, and he was hung, his 8 and half inch soft manhood was uncut, and it got Zoro very excited.

The swordsman tried to hide the fact his 9 inch cock was fully hard. Luffy seemed oblivious to the aroused male. He turned on the water for the tub and watched as it filled up. "Hey Zoro watch this…" Luffy got his hands wet and began to rub them together. "Bubble Bubble Suds…" A sweet smelling foam began to spread from Luffy's hands. The soap like foam Luffy used to spread it all over his body. The sexy male was now covered in a sweet smelling foam and Luffy seemed to enjoy it since his nipples became erect and the suds hid away his monster of a cock.

The bubble man jumped into the water his body dispersing into bubbles before reforming. Zoro took that chance to get in the water and hide his still hard cock. Luffy appeared and pouted as Zoro had his back to him. 'Come on go down go down…' Zoro thought franticly. Luffy launched himself at Zoro and his wet soap covered body pressed against Zoro's as he wrapped his arms around the green haired male.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy shouted with a big grin and Zoro stiffened even more his whole face red. The feeling of Luffy's warm wet and soap covered body was making Zoro uncomfortable but he dared not move or expose his hard dick in front of his new captain.

Luffy's warm hands came up to rub his chest. "Let me wash you Zoro…"

Zoro could only nod, as Luffy's hands brushed over his erect nipples. Luffy teased and played with them a bit making the green haired man moan. Luffy chuckled and began to rub Zoro's muscled body spreading the soap over his body, massaging his sore and tense muscles.

"Luffy have you done this before…?" Zoro asked as Luffy's hands rubbed his shoulders, which was much appreciated.

"Yeah the guys at the base liked to bath with me all the time, but the captain got mad when ever they tried to take things to far…" Zoro tightened his fist at the thought of other males being touched by Luffy or trying anything with his captain. He grinned at the thought of this other person stopping anything from happening.

"Does that mean…" Zoro thought out loud, and moaned as Luffy rubbed against him. Luffy washed his upper body and then proceeded lower. "Luffy wait…"

Luffy grabbed hold of his hard dick under water and gasped at its size and arousal. "Zoro you got hard because of me….?"

Zoro nodded not trusting his voice as Luffy continued to squeeze him. Zoro heard a popping sound behind him and Luffy was gone. He was then pushed back and Luffy reformed in front of him. Zoro blushed as he stared at Luffy's hard cock.

"I've always wanted to try this…" Luffy lifted Zoro's hips, and Zoro's cock was fully exposed. Luffy took his length into his mouth and started sucking on it. Zoro moaned and his hips bucked. Luffy held him still and continued to slurp and suck on his cock.

(knock knock) "Mr. Swordsman we washed your clothes for you and Mr. Pirate's clothes to…" The voice of the young girl from behind the door made Zoro jump slightly.

"Luffy stop ohh fuck…" Zoro whispered and grit his teeth.

"Mr. Swordsman…Mr. Pirate…"

Zoro looked down at Luffy, and Luffy just looked up with a playful look in his eyes. Zoro gulped as covered his mouth as Luffy bobbed his head faster and faster sucking on Zoro hungrily. He looked to the door and feared he was going to scare the girl if she came in and saw this.

"Yes…ahh…thank you so much…ohh…" Zoro bucked his hips and jammed his cock into Luffy's mouth. Luffy held still and nuzzled his green pubes. "We will be out in a bit…" Zoro gasped out.

"Ok enjoy your bath…"The sound of footsteps made Zoro sigh in relief, only to moan as Luffy continued his sucking even harder than before.

"Fuck Luffy!" Zoro moaned and Luffy felt the hard length pulse in his mouth. He gave one final hard suck from the base to the tip and Zoro came. Luffy caught all of Zoro's milky seed in his mouth and he blushed. 'So good it's so thick and rich….' Luffy swallowed it all, and pulled off the still hard length with a pop. Luffy licked his lips.

Zoro was in a daze, he had just been serviced by his captain and from the look in his eyes he wanted more. 'Is he going to fuck me, I don't think I can handle that right now…'

"Zoro's nice and wet now…" Luffy spoke and pushed one of Zoro's legs out of the tub. Zoro thought he was going to take him but Luffy moved further up and positioned the green hair crowned cock at his hole.

"Luffy?"

"Zoro fill me with your cock I want to feel you inside me…" Luffy moaned and started to sink down onto Zoro's rock hard length. As the thick head of Zoro's dick pierced his hole, Zoro bucked into his warm tight ass. Zoro was halfway in and Luffy was moaning in pleasure. "More Zoro more please all the way…"

Zoro gripped his hips and pushed him further down onto his aching length, trying to hold his own moans back. "Fuck Luffy!"

When Luffy was fully seated on Zoro's hard cock the two stilled. "Ahh Zoro your pubes are scratching my balls it feels good…"

"Don't say things like that baka…" Zoro said and started moving Luffy up and down on his cock. The bubble man moaned as Zoro's cock hit his sweet spot again and again.

"Fuck Zoro amazing more I want more…" Luffy moaned and he grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Zoro felt a little guilty for not responding to Luffy first but hey he didn't expect to get jumped by his new captain.

Zoro slammed Luffy harder onto his cock loving the moans his captain made. Water splashed out of the tub from their movements. "We're making a mess Zoro should we stop…"

"Fuck no!"

"Zoro!" Luffy moaned as Zoro drove into him harder, and Luffy fisted his dick in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Luffy I'm going to cum if you keep squeezing me like this…" Zoro moaned as Luffy's inner muscles clamped down hard on his aching cock. Luffy grinned and clamped down harder onto his new found lover. "Fuck!" Zoro moaned and his cock twitched before he came hard. His cum poured deep inside Luffy and Luffy made the most delicious moan as he was filled with cum.

Zoro watched as Luffy's cock released spurt after spurt of cum. His chest was coated in cum the rest dripped into the bath water. Luffy leaned down and nuzzled Zoro's cheek. "That was amazing better than I ever imagined…" Luffy panted out and Zoro wrapped his arms around his captain.

"Yeah it was…" Zoro whispered and stroked Luffy's messy hair.

After resting a bit the guys re-cleaned up. Luffy used his suds to wash Zoro's hair, and Zoro returned the favor. Luffy enjoyed it as Zoro's fingers ran through his hair and massaged his head.

"Luffy you have to stop moaning…" Zoro said blushing.

"Why it feels good…" Luffy moaned and then chuckled.

Zoro dumped a bucket of water over his head. "Aww Zoro…"

"Let's get dressed we need to head out to sea…" Zoro said and got out of the water. Luffy launched himself at him. "Zoro welcome to my crew…" Luffy said hugging the man from behind.

"Sure thing captain…" Zoro said a faint blush on his cheeks.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Luffy/Zoro

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro

Do not read if you do not like

Bubble Bubble Luffy Chap 5

Last Time

Zoro watched as Luffy's cock released spurt after spurt of cum. His chest was coated in cum the rest dripped into the bath water. Luffy leaned down and nuzzled Zoro's cheek. "That was amazing better than I ever imagined…" Luffy panted out and Zoro wrapped his arms around his captain.

"Yeah it was…" Zoro whispered and stroked Luffy's messy hair.

After resting a bit the guys re-cleaned up. Luffy used his suds to wash Zoro's hair, and Zoro returned the favor. Luffy enjoyed it as Zoro's fingers ran through his hair and massaged his head.

"Luffy you have to stop moaning…" Zoro said blushing.

"Why it feels good…" Luffy moaned and then chuckled.

Zoro dumped a bucket of water over his head. "Aww Zoro…"

"Let's get dressed we need to head out to sea…" Zoro said and got out of the water. Luffy launched himself at him. "Zoro welcome to my crew…" Luffy said hugging the man from behind.

"Sure thing captain…" Zoro said a faint blush on his cheeks.

Now

Chap 5 Out to Sea

Zoro and Luffy set off after gaining some supplies from the grateful people in the town. Koby was there and waved them good-bye, a bond was formed between Koby and Luffy. Koby would be driven to rise to Luffy's level and he would do anything to become stronger.

Luffy said his farewell and the two were off. Luffy had a pack and he pulled out a paper. "What's that Luffy?"

"It's a special paper I was given I write something on one side and it gets sent to another piece of paper. It's Blood Link Paper." Luffy said and started writing something on it. Zoro was amazed as he watched the words turn red before vanishing. "Meon made this paper for me so we can keep in touch. Only those who shared the blood on the pages will be able to see the sent messages."

Zoro was curious. Luffy turned the paper over. Words began to appear but Zoro only saw symbols unable to read it. The bubble man chuckled. "I told him I got my first mate and he's wishing me luck on my journey."

"Is this guy your boyfriend or something…" Zoro asked a pang of jealousy running through his heart. Luffy noticed and grinned. "Aww Zoro your cute when you're jealous." He pulled him down and kissed the green haired male's lips.

Zoro kissed back and the two started a heavy make out section. Luffy broke the kiss and slid down Zoro's muscled body. "Zoro's hard here…" Luffy said with a grin and undid Zoro's pants and freed his hard cock.

"Luffy!" He groaned and Luffy pulled his balls free from his pants. The bubble man rubbed his full sac as He ran his tongue over Zoro's hard length. Luffy kissed up Zoro's hard dick and lapped at his head. "Oh kami Luffy!"

The dark haired youth wrapped his lips around Zoro's cock and began sucking it. The green haired male moaned as Luffy sucked him slowly, giving long hard sucks it felt like Luffy was trying to suck the very life out of him.

Zoro groaned as Luffy fondled his balls and slurped and sucked on Zoro's cock not breaking his speed. Luffy looked up and saw his expression the look of need and lust made Luffy smirk around the green haired man's man meat. Luffy pulled off Zoro's cock and licked it slowly running his tongue all over Zoro's dick.

Luffy pulled down Zoro's pants and brought a wet finger to Zoro's tight little pucker. "Luffy…? Ahh!" Zoro moaned as Luffy pierced his hot tight passage. Zoro bucked his hips and Luffy started sucking his cock again this time bobbing his head repeatedly sucking faster and faster. As Zoro's moans grew louder the dark haired youth rocked his finger in and out of him pressing the sweet bundle of nerves inside him building up Zoro's lust.

The green haired male moaned Luffy's name as he lost it. He shot his seed into Luffy's mouth and he sucked down every last drop. "Damn captain…" Zoro panted out as Luffy pulled off his dick with a pop. Luffy chuckled and slid up Zoro's body. The green haired male shivered as he felt Luffy's arousal brush against him. He felt an ache inside him, but Luffy seemed content to let him rest.

'Luffy…I…' Zoro thought before his eyes drifted closed and he began to sleep snoring a few minutes later. Luffy chuckled and rested his head on the sleeping male's chest. He picked up the note and looked it over.

"Luffy I'm glad you're building your crew, your crew will be your family Luffy grow strong and be happy. Your swordsman sounds cute try not to wear him out to much. Your partner in crime Meon."

To be continued

Decided to add a little lustful mini chap to replace the hat flashback and Zoro's memory flashback next chap Bubble Bubble vs Chop Chop


	7. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Nude

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project and anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

AN: Starting a new system where i work on two similar story projects at a time this wont work for all series i know but for the major ones yes

heres an example One Piece, i have lots of harem type projects in this category and they were made

I originally created Devil Share because of the two power devil fruit user idea in the canon, I wanted Luffy to have the chance to have two powers but where i placed the plot for this one I wanted to use the CP9 guys but Thriller Bark came after Water 7, because of this I created Share Share Gift which takes place right after Skypia, however i fixed it so I can use the CP9 guys in Devil Share this doesn't mean I was gonna drop Share Share since they are different in styles. so when working on fics if i work on one of these fics I plan to work on the other as well

Then we have the other fic re writes Lust Lust Luffy, Bubble Bubble Luffy, Shadow Shadow Luffy, and the planned but not posted Neko Neko Luffy

Lust Lust Luffy and Bubble Bubble Luffy are the two switcher harem fics Lust Lust Luffy is mostly dom switcher and bubble bubble is Luffy a mostly uke switcher however these two won't be worked on together

Shadow Shadow and Neko Neko are also harem fics Shadow is a full dom harem neko is a full uke harem neko neko isn't worked on enough to post but once it's set up neko and lust will be worked on together Bubble and shadow will be worked on

these are one piece ones for a start but i have plans through a bunch of series

Bubble Bubble Luffy  
Chapter 6 Bubble VS Chop

Luffy and Zoro arrived at a small town. They were shocked that it was so deserted not a soul could be seen or heard, even the homes were bare. "This is weird Luffy, we should keep on our guard." Luffy didn't hear him he was too busy looking in windows trying to find some source of life so he could get some food.

Zoro sighed and followed his captain. They came across a girl with orange hair, she smiled at them and invited them into "her home". She introduced herself as Nami, she began to talk to them saying she would cook them up something. Luffy talked about his dream of being the pirate king, and gaining the ultimate freedom, and he told her about Zoro's dream of being the greatest swordsman.

The swordsman noticed Nami tense up at the word pirate. "I see, I hear pirates are dangerous, that they ruin people's lives. You boys don't seem to be the type to be pirates." Nami placed a plate of food on the table and gave Zoro some saki.

Luffy started eating and Zoro took a drink of his saki. "So what are you doing in this town?" Luffy asked before stuffing his face with more food.

"Well you see this town has been abandoned because of the pirate Buggy. I plan to get close to him and rob him blind." Nami said with a smirk.

"So you a thief or somethinnnnn?" Luffy trailed off falling asleep.

"Luffy?!" Zoro stood up glaring at Nami. He started to draw his sword when his vision began to blur.

"Sorry for deceiving you like this, but I need you two to get me on Buggy's good side." Nami pulled out some rope. "The drugs I slipped into your food and drink well put you into a nice sleep."

Zoro growled and rushed at Nami placing his blade at her throat. "You bitch if Luffy gets hurt I'll…kill…you…zzzzzzz…" Zoro collapsed falling into a deep sleep. Nami panted feeling her heart rate spike.

"Shit that was close." She tied Luffy and Zoro up and brought them to Buggy. She told the big nosed pirate that Luffy was her boss and Zoro was his first mate. Zoro was tied up and Luffy was tied up and put into a cage. Nami didn't know Luffy was a devil fruit man so no sea stone chains were put on him.

Buggy was laughing like mad, and his crew celebrated the welcoming of the female teammate. Nami was a little worried about what was going to happen. "Hey you should be careful messing with pirates." Luffy said one of his bubbles brining a piece of meat over to him. No one noticed thankfully.

"I can handle myself." She said as Luffy ate the food he stole. Luffy looked at Zoro and gave him a wink. Zoro nodded understanding that Luffy had sort of plan although he was still a bit uneasy.

"You should be more careful or you won't live to see your dreams." Luffy said per warning and before Nami could respond Buggy came up to her. "Now then Nami it's time for you to kill your former boss." He handed her some matches. Buggy showed her the power of the Buggy Balls and shocked the girl. A cannon was loaded with a new Buggy Ball and aimed at Luffy.

Nami was hesitant unable to bring herself to kill someone even for the sake of her mission. Her hands started to shake, and Buggy was getting impatient. "Hurry up now Nami kill your boss and you can be one of us." Buggy said and Nami dropped the matches.

"I can never be one of you!" She shouted and Buggy glared at her.

"Hahaha take that big nose!" Luffy said with a laugh. The entire crew tensed up and Buggy glared.

"BIIIIGGGG NOOOSSSSEEEE!" Buggy grabbed the matches and lit the fuse. Nami was grabbed by the crew and was forced to watch. 3…2…1…

"Bubble Shuffle." Luffy said and the cannon fired. Luffy's body dispersed into bubbles and the only thing that got blown up was the cage.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted and then he felt something poke him in the side. He looked over and saw Luffy reform. Luffy untied Zoro and got the man's swords back. The two were free and ready to kick Buggy's ass.

Just as they were about to brawl the mayor of the town showed up. "Buggy you fiend I won't stand for this!" The mayor was dressed in cheap armor and had a make shift spear.

"It's just one annoyance after another." He drew five of his small daggers he pointed them at the mayor. "Chop Chop Harpoon."

Luffy wasn't gonna let the old man die he used shave to appear in front of the old guy. "Tekkai!" Luffy took the hit the knives breaking on his body, Luffy grinned.

"Thank you young man but this is my fight." The mayor said and Luffy struck him knocking the old guy unconscious.

"Sorry old guy but we will take it from here." Luffy said and cracked his knuckles. As Buggy glared at Luffy Nami took this chance to sneak off and pilfer Buggy's treasure.

"Cabaji kill this fool!" The acrobat came out on a unicycle sword drawn. Zoro was quick to intercept all three swords ready to slice Cabaji up.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro I was hoping to face you one day." Cabaji took a deep breath and blew fire at Zoro. Zoro dodged the attack swinging his blades at such speeds the flames never reached him.

"Go men capture the straw hat boy!" Buggy shouted and the rest of the crew jumped down to do battle.

Luffy aimed his pointer fingers at them in a way like a pistol. "Bubble Pistol." Luffy shot small bubble like bullets out he fired and fired making the men dance, Buggy watched as his crew was taken out.

Cabaji fought Zoro using every dirty trick he had, but Zoro was the better swordsman by far. He slashed through the man's tops and cut Cabaji down, slicing up the unicycle in the process. Zoro sat back and watched as Luffy took out the small fry with ease.

Buggy came down ready to kick Luffy's butt, however he saw Nami sneaking off with his treasure and map to the Grand Line. He split from his lower half and flew at Nami with new daggers in hand ready to kill the girl. "Nami you die!"

"Bubble Puncher!" Luffy's arm dispersed into many bubbles he thrust his bubble arm like a punch and the bubbles flew at Buggy, each bubble with the power of Luffy's punch. Buggy got pummeled by the bubbles and Nami hid behind Zoro.

"Damn you Straw Hat!" Buggy went off on a rant about Luffy's hat and how it reminded him of his old crewmate Shanks. Buggy went to destroy the hat using the Chop Chop Festival. His body split into many parts and flew round and round.

"Bubble Bubble Catcher!" Luffy created lots of bubbles and trapped Buggy's parts in their own individual bubbles.

"Wahh damn you!" Luffy ignored Buggy's screams and went over to Nami.

"Hey navigator can I borrow you staff?"

"I'm not your navigator and sure." She handed the staff to Luffy and he smirked.

"Bubble Pool!" He hit the bubble with Buggy's head in it. The bubble shot off and began to slam into other body parts, The body parts began to bounce and slam into one another keeping them trapped ina constant cycle of pain for the clown.

With a grin Luffy aimed his palm at the bouncing bubbles. "Bubble Bubble Scatter!" The bubbles flew off in lots of directions sending the cursing clown away. The crew freaked out and took their main ship and went after their captain's head.

Luffy carried the old man back to town. "Wow you guys sure are strong, I bet you guys have lots of treasure." Nami said with a grin and Zoro turned his sword on her.

"Watch it witch don't think I've forgotten about the drugging you did." Zoro said and Nami began to sweat. Before anything could be said the villagers showed up and took back their mayor. Luffy being honest to a fault admitted he was the one who knocked out the mayor and thus the chase began. "Get those pirates!" The crowd yelled.

"Wahh why am I being chased I'm not a pirate!" Nami cried as she ran.

"Looks like you one of us now, welcome navigator."

Nami hung her head. "Fine but I get a percent of all treasure understand!"

Luffy didn't answer. They stole one of Buggy's ships and Luffy left some of Nami's treasure behind so the people could rebuild their village. The mayor ran to the dock and waved them off, thanking them for freeing his village from Buggy's control.

Bubble VS Chop Chop winner Bubble!

Luffy wanted to get a ship of their own, so they headed to the nearest island to look for a ship.

To be continued


	8. Obtaining A Ship

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Zoro/Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Bubble Bubble Luffy

Chap 7 Obtaining a ship

Luffy and Co land on the Island where Usopp the liar resided, by a dark twist of fate a terrible tactician had infiltrated the estate of a rich family. He played the role of a butler but he never forgot the ways of being a pirate. He planned to steal the young heiress's fortune and set up an easy life for himself. This man was formally Captain Kuro, the man who axe hand Morgan supposedly captured to get his promotion.

When they landed on the beach, Usopp was there to greet them. He claimed he was a captain of a 1000 men. Nami spotted the lie with ease. Usopp was well known in the village as a liar. He ran down the streets screaming the pirates were coming every day. People grew tired of his actions and chased him out of the village often. Luffy cracked his knuckles and Zoro drew his swords.

Zoro and Luffy freaked Ussop out and as a token of his gratitude for them not killing him, he treated them to dinner which put a huge dent in his wallet thanks to Luffy and Zoro's hunger. They cleared 20 plates in just a few minutes.

Eventually Usopp skipped out on them to go visit Kaiya. Usopp went there every day to tell Kaiya stories that were ofcourse all lies but they put a smile on the girl's face. Captain Kuro going by the name Klahador interrupted them. The fake butler began to insult Usopp on his dreams on becoming a pirate, and then he insulted his father.

Usopp was about to attack the man, when Luffy made his appearance. He ignored the obvious tension and went to ask Kaiya for money to build a pirate ship. Before Kaiya could say anything Klahador turned down Luffy's request. He said pirates and those who wish to be one are nothing but trash. That did it for Usopp he punched the butler and this got Kaiya upset. Usopp ran off and Luffy chased after him.

Zoro noticed there was something odd about that butler. "Yo Nami that butler guy I'm sure he let Usopp hit him back there."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but we better keep an eye on him." He said.

Luffy and Usopp talked on the edge of a cliff. Luffy talked about Usopp's dad Yasop. Their friendly conversation as the weird guy claiming to be a hypnotist appeared down below, and he met up with Klahador. Luffy and Usopp listened as they heard his plan.

They learned his name was Kuro, and that he was a pirate, and that he was planning on invading the village and kill Kaiya. Usopp couldn't be quiet on that and gave away their position. Kuro glared at Usopp.

The hypnotist Jango was able to put Luffy to sleep and made him fall from the cliff. Usopp ran away but Kuro paid him no mind, no one would believe him anyway.

Kuro's belief was true, Usopp told everyone and not a soul believed him they even attacked him. Usopp ran to Kaiya's and prayed she believed him. His words did not reach her. "Usopp stop it I know Klahador hurt you but you shouldn't tell lies about him." Kaiya said but Usopp insisted and she slapped him so Usopp ran away.

He shed tears that day, tears he had not shed since his mother passing. No one would believe him not anyone except…

Zoro and Nami had found Luffy and they met up with Usopp. They agreed to help Usopp stop the pirates.

At Kaiya's mansion her servant Merry gave Klahador a gift from her. He crushed it and stabbed Merry believing he had killed him.

Kuro waited for the time his plans were coming together he had no idea there was a movement to stop his plans.

-The morning of the attack-

Nami Zoro Usopp and Luffy made it to the right beach and were the only ones between the pirates and their goals. The blood thirsty crew came out, and laughed seeing Luffy and his crew. Jango was currently in charge of them. "Go men rape pillage and plunder and kill anyone in your way." Jango said and the men cheered.

Nami and Usopp coward behind Luffy and Zolo. "Let's do this Captain."

"You got it." Luffy said. "Bubble Bubble Pistol." Luffy fired bubble bullets and he took out the first wave of pirates. Zoro rushed forward and slashed up the pirates taking them out before they could even get to Nami and Usopp.

'These guys are amazing.' Usopp thought as they wiped out the pirates in the matter of minutes. Jango flinched back. 'No I will not falter.' Jango pulled out his charm and proceeded to hypnotize the men. "Rise up ignore the pain you feel and fight on."

His power worked like a charm, the men ignored their pained and damaged bodies and stood up, their muscles swelled and they roared. Luffy fired more bubbles but the men ignored the pain. Zoro slashed them but they refused to go down.

"Guess it's time for plan B. Bubble Catcher!" Luffy released a swarm of bubbles. The bubbles forced the weapons away from the men and incased them in giant bubbles. No matter how hard they thrashed the bubbles wouldn't pop. "Now let's take out that freaky hypnotist."

Jango gulped and put his fingers to his lips and blew. "Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." The whistle was an alert to the Meowban Brothers they came out to play and ready to kill. Siam and Butche came out ready to kill.

Meanwhile

Kuro was not pleased that the pirates were late. He left the manor to see what's going on. Kaiya got up some time later and began to search for Klahador or Merry. She gasped seeing Merry on the floor all covered in blood. The servant was tougher than Kuro thought and he told Kaiya the truth.

Kaiya gasped and ran off to find Klahador.

-x-

Luffy and Zoro faced off with the brothers. Siam pretended to be a coward and rushed at Zoro. Luffy didn't believe it for a second. Siam tried to snatch Zoro's swords only to blocked by bubbles. "Bubble Bubble Puncher." Siam got pummeled by bubbles.

Buche rushed at Zoro and got slashed up pretty bad.

Kuro appeared and was furious at their tardiness. The ship guards thought that Kuro was weak while being a butler. He proved them wrong and killed his own men. Kuro revealed his plan; that he planned to kill his crew anyway to be free of his life as a pirate. Jango freaked out and not wanting to die ran away. Nami took this chance to sneak aboard the ship and steal all of Kuro's treasure and sneak off.

Luffy was furious at Kuro's attitude. Kuro tried to use his cat claws and out of the bag attack but he had no control. Luffy used shave and pummeled the pathetic excuse of a pirate. Luffy used storm leg and broke Kuro's cat claws. The surviving crew members took their captain away and sailed away.

Kaiya saw the strength of the pirates who saved the village. As a thank you Kaiya put up the money to build them a ship. Usopp joined the crew and the crew of four set off on the Merry Go for the first time.

The people of the village missed Usopp's actions and felt they went to far, Usopp would miss them but he was a man of the sea.

To be continued.

Ok this chapter is done I didn't care for Usopp at all I thought he was a coward, and useless for so long, and what he tried to pull in Water 7 was beyond inexcusable. If not for his current standing in the time skip I would have left him out in my fics.


	9. Chapter 9

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Wet Dream

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 8 Letters to Meon

Luffy was excited he had a ship, he grabbed his special paper and decided it was time to write a letter to Meon. "What are you doing Luffy?" Ussop asked and Luffy grinned.

"I'm writing my friend Meon, he's a marine but he was a pirate he helped me escape so I could live my dream. A lot has happened and I haven't had a time to write him."

"Your writing a marine are you crazy!" Usopp screamed and Luffy just laughed. "It's ok Meon is cool, he would never betray me."

Luffy started writing. "Dear Meon, I have a pirate ship now, it's called the Going Merry, it's awesome! I also got 2 new crew members. One is a thief, but she's a great navigator. I also got a sniper, but he mostly lies but he's funny." Luffy tapped the paper and the words vanished. Usopp and Nami freaked out at the weird paper. Luffy flipped the paper over and waited patiently for a reply.

"Oi Luffy it may take Meon some time to reply." Zoro said, and Luffy pouted.

"He'll reply soon I know it." Luffy said and words began to appear on the paper.

"Congrats Luffy, take care of them. You should look into getting a cook, and a good one with your appetite. There's a restaurant at sea at these coordinates." Symbols appeared on the paper that Luffy didn't understand. "I know you probably won't understand them but give them to your navigator she'll understand."

Luffy held up the paper. "Hey Nami I got some scribbles for you to look at it." He handed her the paper.

"Luffy these aren't scribbles they are coordinates, and it's someplace close!" Nami said.

"Alright let's go get us a cook." Luffy said. "But first let's celebrate our new ship and crew!" Luffy got a barrel of rum out and they all got a drink.

"To becoming the king of the pirates." Luffy said raising his glass.

"To becoming the greatest swordsman!" Zoro said.

"To making a map of the world, and to getting lots of treasure!" Nami

"To becoming a man of the sea!" Ussop

They brought their glasses together with a loud cry. "Cheers!"

They began to drink, and drink and drink some more. Nami knew when to call it quits and went to her room, Usopp couldn't hold his liquor and blacked out. Luffy and Zoro were on their butts drinking their drinks.

Luffy had a nice blush on his cheeks and was drunk, he hiccupped and little bubbles came out. Luffy giggled and poked the bubbles making them pop. "Hey Zoro?"

Zoro had a strong tolerance to booze, he had a good buzz but completely coherent. He looked over to Luffy, and felt his cock twitch in his pants. 'Oh fuck!'

Luffy had taken off his vest and was running a hand over his chiseled body, Luffy's cock was pulsing in his pants. "Zoro I feel all warm and tingly." Luffy said. "Wanna have some fun?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fuck yeah." Zoro growled and began to strip, his pants were suddenly to tight for his liking. Luffy got up and rubbed his hard bulge against Zoro's cheek.

"Do the honors Zoro." Luffy said and Zoro didn't have to think, he leaned forward and with his teeth pulled down the zipper of Luffy's pants, his hands came up and dropped Luffy's shorts. Luffy's hard cock sprang up and smacked Zoro's cheek. "Suck my cock Zoro!" Luffy said hungrily.

Zoro was surprised at his captain's sign of dominance, however his shock caused him to pause which the drunken Luffy didn't like. Luffy began poking Zoro's cheek with his cock leaving pre cum on Zoro's face. "Come on Zoro!" Luffy moaned, nudging his cock against the swordsman's lips.

"Yes captain." Zoro said and wrapped his lips around the head of Luffy's cock, he took Luffy's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, licking and sucking every inch as it entered his mouth. "Ohhh Zoro!" Luffy moaned and fisted Zoro's green locks. Zoro smirked around his captain's arousal and took great pleasure in drawing each and every moan from him. He hollowed his cheeks and stroked Luffy's thick cock. "Fuck Zoro!" Luffy moaned and caressed Zoro's green locks.

Zoro looked up at Luffy, and their gaze met and Luffy nearly blew his load. However Luffy's drunken state and Zoro's skill at oral made his legs weak, Luffy fell back hitting the deck hard, Luffy's cock slipped from Zoro's mouth with a wet pop.

"Fuck are you ok Luffy?" Zoro asked and Luffy chuckled.

"Of course now get your sexy ass over here I want to suck your dick while you suck mine." Luffy said his cock twitching with need. Zoro licked his lips at what Luffy was wanting, discarding his last article of clothing he moved into the 69 position with Luffy. Luffy grabbed Zoro's firm ass and pulled him down taking his thick manhood into his mouth and deep throating him in one go. Zoro moaned and shivered in pleasure, but he was not one to be out done.

Zoro cupped Luffy's dick and began licking his hard manhood. Luffy moaned around Zoro's dick, he bobbed his head and gave Zoro's ass a firm squeeze, with each bob. Zoro moaned and growled in pleasure, he was done messing around, he took Luffy's cock into his mouth and sucked him down to the root, his hand came and began to fondle Luffy's balls.

Luffy pulled off Zoro's cock to moan. "Damn Zoro!" Luffy moaned, and in his drunken mind switched his focus, he stared at Zoro's firm ass and he could see Zoro's tight pucker. "You know Zoro you really have a sexy ass!" Luffy said and he leaned forward, he ran his tongue along Zoro's crack. Zoro gasped in shock and nearly choked on Luffy's dick. 'He's not going to…holy!' Zoro screamed mentally as Luffy pressed his tongue at his pink pucker, his wet muscle pushing past the ting ring of muscle and slipping into his tight channel. Luffy squeezed his firm cheeks and began wiggling his tongue in Zoro's tight ass.

The pleasure was new and strange, and Zoro was loving every minute of it, he stopped sucking on Luffy's cock but his moans sent the most pleasing vibrations through his stiff manhood. Luffy moaned his voice full of pleasure, it sent vibrations through his tongue and Zoro moaned around Luffy's cock. Luffy's cock twitched and the bubble boy came, spilling his thick seed into Zoro's mouth. There was too much for Zoro to swallow and it spilled back running over Luffy's dick and balls.

Zoro swallowed what he could, he found the taste to be excellent and he began to lick Luffy's cock and balls cleaning him up, as Luffy proceeded to tongue fuck him. Zoro could feel it he was so close, Luffy was driving him mad with lust with each thrust of his tongue, Zoro wanted more, his cock pulsed and he came spraying his cum all over Luffy's chest and abs.

Luffy removed his tongue from Zoro's ass, and the alcohol and his release claimed him in sleep. Zoro was flushed and panting, his whole body tingling in pleasure. 'Fuck I have to remember alcohol brings out the dom in Luffy.' Zoro said and got up. He picked his captain up bridal style and carried him to the bath to get cleaned up.

Ussop came in his sleep, the noises Zoro and Luffy made having sex just a few steps away from his sleeping form. Their noises were wet and loud and made Usopp's dreams very perverted, and their moans did not help. Usopp had no idea why he had dreams of being fucked by Luffy, but it made him cum in his shorts for sure.

Zoro had cleaned up their mess and Usopp was none the wiser keeping his fantasies and dreams about Luffy a secret.

By morning the crew would set out to the ship at sea.

To be continued

Didn't get much done this week, ended up watching new anime boxsets, So I'm extending One Piece and Fairy Tail week into next week so more one piece and fairy tail fics coming soon, if i have time and get everything i want to done i'll also be working on Toriko, Rosario Vampire, Pokemon, Digimon, and if I'm really lucky Legion of Superheroes

that's all for now


End file.
